


Simple Look Of Perfect In Your Eyes

by LiNafied



Category: FIESTAR
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiNafied/pseuds/LiNafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyemi keeps a picture of her first love in her wallet. Linzy doesn't tell Hyemi that it's her until later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Look Of Perfect In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a Tumblr prompt that somehow manifested into some very self indulgent writing.

Predictably, Hyemi cried the moment Linzy’s lips touched hers at the altar, tears rolling down her cheeks as she smiled into the kiss (a contradiction she was sure), happiness a warm ball in the center of her chest, Linzy’s hands warm against her face. The screams of her loved ones faded into the background and the only thing she could feel was the presence of Linzy, comforting, loving and _real_ . Pulling away after two beats, Hyemi could only giggle when she saw Linzy’s fond smile, her _wife_ ’s thumbs rubbing the corners of her eyes and wiping away the tears.

 

She teased gently, only laughing when Hyemi pouted.

 

“Always crying.”

 

Unable to refute the statement, she could only bury her face in Linzy’s shoulder (as she always does) in embarrassment, the taller woman automatically leading them off the altar and down aisle, confetti raining down upon them as they weaved through their loved ones. Somewhere in the crowd, she could hear Yezi’s (extremely) loud cheering, the younger woman somehow more excited than them about the marriage.

 

Linzy’s palm was flushed against hers, fingers intertwined tightly and arms sticking together, the way it has always been since they’ve met. When Hyemi raised her head to look at the blonde (specifically done as per Hyemi’s _very_ strong request), she could only fall even more in love because right now, that was the happiest expression she had ever seen Linzy make.

 

And it was because of her.

 

As though she knew Hyemi was looking at her, Linzy turned her face towards her, noses practically touching and it was all Hyemi could do to keep walking because Linzy’s smiles have always been potent but today, directed straight at her, it was downright lethal. She rubbed their noses together, once again in their own bubble as the crowd guided them towards the limousine, their friends already lining up at the side with wide grins.

 

Jei, forever the leader of their little rat pack, opened the door with a flourish, eyes glittering with tears as she ushered them inside the luxurious car, hands patting down the back of their dresses. As always, Linzy let Hyemi enter the car first before moving in, the both of them laughing when CaoLu let out an exaggerated yell, practically hanging off the side of the car as she sobbed.

 

“I’m- I’m so _happy_! You guys are finally married and leaving us!”

 

Hyemi laughed, reaching out to pat CaoLu’s head with one hand, the other covering her mouth as she started to cry yet again. She felt Linzy’s arm coming around her to steady her precarious sitting position, cheek sticking to hers before the older woman placed her hand on top of Hyemi’s, fondly speaking to the oldest member of their mismatched family.

 

“We aren’t leaving you! We’ll be back before you know it!”

 

A hand appeared out of nowhere and smacked CaoLu in the face, startling Hyemi so much that she jumped forward, almost landing on Linzy’s lap. Yezi appeared like a blaze of fire as she dragged the older woman away, her signature scowl marred slightly by the fact that she was crying. She put the brunette in a headlock and jokingly waved Hyemi and Linzy away, her voice cracking slightly as she tried to maintain her strong visage.

 

“Just go already! Make many beautiful babies!”

 

Blushing deep red, Hyemi could only cover her face in embarrassment as Linzy hollered out of the open window, teasing and matching Yezi’s tone.

 

“If you learnt anything from college, you’d know that’s never going to happen!”

 

Jei chirped in happily (in front of so many people), her words causing Hyemi to squeal loudly.

 

“Eh! The process would still be worth it!”

 

Linzy laughed, her laugh sweet and soft by Hyemi’s ear and the blonde wrapped her arm around Hyemi, pulling the younger redhead securely back into the car. The window slid up just as Linzy dismissed her friends, a last wave given before the car started up.

 

“We’ll see you after the honeymoon!”

 

Their friends’ loud hollers were cut short as the limousine drove away, Linzy hugging her tight to her side. In the quiet car, the crinkle of their dresses were loud, a complete opposite to the havoc Hyemi had just gone through since this morning.

 

But as messy as it was, the smile that greeted her as they walked down the aisle together was worth it, so much beauty and love that it made Hyemi feel like she’s-

 

“Feels like a dream, huh?”

 

She looked up, somehow not surprised that Linzy had plucked her thoughts from seemingly nowhere (she had learnt by now that there was a sort of connection between them) and smiled softly, tucking her head just underneath Linzy’s chin.

 

“Yeah. I never thought we’d make it this far... after everything.”

 

The blonde pressed a kiss to her forehead, lingering just there to whisper comfortingly.

 

“But we are here, even after everything. I think that’s the best thing.”

 

Her smile widened and Hyemi leant in for a kiss, eyes closing as she took in everything that was purely Linzy.

 

*

 

“Ham! Are you ready yet?”

 

She could hear the slight impatience in the blonde’s voice but it did nothing to rush Hyemi, the redhead slowly applying her mascara on her eyelashes. She capped the stick back in before picking up her lipgloss, her mouth widening into a smile when Linzy called out again, this time slightly more annoyed.

 

“Kim Hyemi, are you still putting on your make up?”

 

Linzy’s voice was coming closer, perhaps already fed up with waiting in the living room of their suite, having been ready for the past half an hour.

 

True to form, Linzy appeared at the door just moments later, her mouth set in that annoyed pout specially for Hyemi, arms folded and foot tapping. As always, Hyemi got distracted just by the sight of the older woman, a jaw-droppingly gorgeous woman made ethereal just by a simple change of hair colour.

 

(Hyemi will never let it go that she made the decision for Linzy to go blonde.

 

Even Linzy can’t deny that blonde was truly her colour.)

 

“Seriously, I have like four hair products to put on because of my hair colour and hair drying is longer for me because of my hair length. Plus, I used the bathroom after you did, so how are you _still_ not done?”

 

Hyemi just flashed a smile at the blonde, knowing that Linzy could never really be angry at her and shook her shoulders in jest, turning back to the mirror to apply her lipgloss. Smacking her lips once she was done, she turned back towards her wife, Linzy raising an eyebrow at her. Grinning, she gestured towards her body, sweeping her hand from bottom to top and chirped playfully, placing her chin on the palm of her hand to emphasise her point.

 

“All this just doesn’t happen, you know that right?”

 

There was a tick of an expression that crossed Linzy’s face just as the words left her mouth and it was all the warning Hyemi got before Linzy replied in kind, a cheeky smile making its way to her lips, the same one that had her left cheek dimpling and her eyes twinkling.

 

“That’s funny, because all that definitely happened this morning.”

 

It wasn’t until Linzy’s eyes flickered over suggestively over to the bed that Hyemi got what the meaning behind the seemingly innocent statement, a full blown blush taking over her face and ears as she yelled out loudly, Linzy laughing as she ducked the well aimed cushion to her head.

 

“Yah! Im MinJi!”

 

Linzy continued to cackle as she hid just behind door frame in anticipation of any other projectiles, Hyemi pressing her hands to her heated skin, eyes cast downward as she desperately tried not to think about this morning.

 

(She was well aware of the curl of a smile playing at the corners of her lips but she wasn’t going to let that troll know that.

 

Linzy will never let her hear the end of it.)

 

“If you’re done fantasizing, maybe we could get a move on? Time waits for nobody, not even if they are as cute as you.”

 

Opening her mouth to retort, Hyemi’s reply died at the tip of her tongue when Linzy flashed her squishy smile, the kind of smile that had songs and stories written about it, that one smile that put Hyemi’s brain on reset and her heart on double time. Hyemi sighed and nodded, grabbing her bag from the table without much thought as she stood up, Linzy’s smile turning up a notch as she stepped away from the door, hands stretched out in anticipation.

 

“Thank you! I finally get to eat!”

 

Shaking her head at the other woman, Hyemi moved away from the dressing table, not noticing that her bag was upside down as she walked, only realising when her wallet attacked her toes with a vengeance, Linzy’s eyes widening in a panic when Hyemi yelped in pain. The blonde rushed over immediately and knelt down, one hand caressing Hyemi’s foot, the other picking up the wallet. She looked up worriedly, rubbing the injured toe with her thumb, a silent question behind brown eyes, so familiar that it had Hyemi sighing fondly.

 

(And thinking about all the times when Linzy literally dropped everything just to make sure Hyemi was alright.)

 

She fluffed at the blonde’s hair, speaking softly, a complete one-eighty from the earlier banter.

 

“I’m fine. I was just taken by surprise.”

 

Linzy stared at her for a bit before nodding, standing up straight to brush her hand past Hyemi’s cheek, Hyemi immediately leaning into the touch. They stayed like that for a moment before Linzy cleared her throat, her dimple showing slightly as she quirked the corner of her lips upwards.

 

“We should leave if we want to see anything in the city.”

 

Hyemi hummed and moved past Linzy, this time securing her bag properly over her shoulder. She took two steps before she realised that Linzy wasn’t following, turning her head around to call for the other woman.

 

When she saw that Linzy was staring at an old photograph (that Hyemi had hidden with her bills), the fragile piece of polaroid lingering amongst the money that had slipped out during the wallet’s journey to the floor.

 

Her heart caught in her throat when Linzy questioned (seemingly) nonchalantly, the blonde turning her gaze towards the redhead, fingers tucking the polaroid neatly back in neatly.

 

“Wanna share who this is?”

 

Hyemi accepted the wallet back, palms slightly sweaty at the thought of the girl in the photograph and she wondered just how she could get Linzy to drop the subject.

 

After all, it can’t be a good thing to discuss her first love during their honeymoon.

 

***

 

She was lost.

 

She was so, _so_ , lost.

 

Seriously, a school should not be this big. There has to be a law against this because the sheer size of such a building would cause students to get lost and not get found, maybe even dying of starvation or dehydration before anyone found them.

 

(Maybe a tad bit exaggerated but who knew these days?)

 

Hugging her books tight to her chest, Hyemi decided to take a left at the next crossroad, nearly in tears when it led her to yet another empty corridor, the soft murmurs of lectures buzzing in her ears but none from the classroom she was supposed to be in right now. Taking small steps, Hyemi looked at the classroom numbers again, hoping that hers would magically pop up before the next bell rang-

 

_Ring!Ring!Ring!_

 

(Just as she finished that thought.)

 

Hyemi immediately swerved right and into a corner where no students would bump into her, barely making it there when the classroom doors opened with a bang, a crowd of students filing out of the rooms in groups and loud chatters. The sea of people had Hyemi shutting her eyes and trying to make herself part of the wall because one of the consequences of having a small stature was the fact that people tend to think she was part of the scenery and bump into her. And to her credit, most of them ignored her, chattering away as they moved like livestock to their next lesson, uncaring of the brunette in the corner who was almost about to cry, noise and lack of personal space alike overwhelming her.

 

“Hey, you doing alright?”

 

Hyemi cracked open an eye at the voice, blinking rapidly when she found an extremely pretty person talking to her, the girl tilting her head questioningly as she hugged her books to her chest. The brunette inhaled sharply at the sight of brilliant red hair and kind brown eyes and she could only shake her head in response, heart stuttering when the girl ( _angel)_ smiled at her and extended a hand. Her voice was warm and soft, somehow audible even above the din of the hallways.

 

“Need any help?”

 

Hyemi was unsure what the hand was for but she assumed it was for her to take, the warm fuzzy in her chest growing when she took the offered limb, fingers cold against hers. The stranger tugged her close and together they weaved through the crowd, the redhead adjusting her hold so that she was somewhat shielding Hyemi from the bulldozing crowd. It took them awhile but the other girl managed to bring them to a quieter area, a corner by the lockers where there were only stragglers.

 

And all the while, Hyemi couldn’t keep her eyes off of the stranger’s face.

 

The eyes initially thought as brown seemed like a terrible way to describe them, not when there was life behind them, soft warmth that turned into golden rays that circled an eclipse, reminding Hyemi of all the things she loved about the sunrise. Beautiful can’t seem to even encompass her face, made radiant by the soft smile on her lips that spoke of home, care and other four letter words.

 

(Love.

 

She realised much later it meant love.)

 

But most of all, Hyemi can’t help but feel like she had seen this girl before, a long time ago like a forgotten memory buried deep beneath the pressures of real life and teenage angst, a childhood friend that had faded into the background.

 

“First day here?”

 

Snapping out of her reverie, Hyemi struggled to compute the question before nodding, shakily holding out her timetable for the other girl to see.

 

“Y-yeah. I got l-lost trying to find my classroom.”

 

Laughing, the redhead took the paper and scanned it through, nodding to herself before handing the timetable back to Hyemi.

 

“Yeah, it’s quite common. The school was built in a way that the numbers don’t correspond with the floors because of some feng shui business the owner wanted.”

 

Hyemi felt slightly less stupid at that fact (she was starting to doubt her ability to math) and took the paper back with a blush when the girl flashed another smile at her, hand stuck out again.

 

“But I can help you! My name is Linzy, by the way.”

 

Hyemi took two seconds to remember that humans shook hands as a greeting and grasped Linzy’s hand quickly, bowing as she did so and mumbling under her breath.

 

“I-I’m Hyemi. Thank you for your help.”

 

“No worries!”

 

Linzy did not let go of her hand, instead choosing to draw Hyemi by her side before they started walking again, the redhead chattering away about the system the school had for classrooms as she guided Hyemi towards her next class. While it was well meant from the redhead’s part, Hyemi had to utter a silent apology to the other girl because she heard nothing that came out of Linzy’s mouth as her brain had chosen to focus on the way pink lips moved and the intonations of her voice.

 

(While trying to place the face of a forgotten memory.)

 

***

 

“But mummy, there are so many big kids...”

 

Hyemi clutched at her mother’s pants and peered up at the older woman, her mother patting her on the head with a soft smile. She gently coaxed Hyemi from behind her legs, tender fingers splayed against her small shoulders.

 

“I know but you wanted to make friends, right?”

 

She gripped her mother’s fingers tightly and looked up with wide eyes, mouth trembling from fear.

 

“Yeah...but they are all so _big_.”

 

Most of the kids running about the shared children’s space looked much taller than the pint sized Hyemi, the yells loud enough to send the shy girl hiding behind her mother yet again, face buried into soft material as small hands clutched around the leg tightly. She whimpered softly when her mother detached her again, the black haired woman guiding the tiny child towards the playground, a soft smile accompanying her strong statement.

 

“And you’ll grow just as big one day. But you need the exercise, okay?”

 

Hyemi failed to grip onto her mother as she was leaving and she soon found herself in the midst of the rowdy bunch, the boys startling her enough for her to bolt for the slides, having learnt early on that places with corners were the best places to hide.

 

(A habit that would soon follow her into adulthood.)

 

She folded her legs and sat underneath the slide, jumping occasionally when the other children thumped on the equipment roughly, but other than that, she found it rather peaceful.

 

(The lack of big children was also a plus.)

 

Hyemi would have spent her entire afternoon beneath the slide if it wasn’t for a curious girl, wide eyes peeking underneath the playground equipment, hair sticking to her face and cheeks red from exertion. Blinking, Hyemi drew into herself more when the child crawled into the space without saying anything. Her arm stuck to Hyemi’s (and was somehow not uncomfortable) and she rested her head against her own folded arms, a friendly smile on her face.

 

“Hi!”

 

Hyemi sucked her lips in and burrowed the bottom of her face into her arms until only her eyes were visible. The girl, somehow undeterred, continued speaking, occasionally knocking shoulders with Hyemi softly as though trying to cajole her.

 

“Don’t you want to play?”

 

Maybe it was the combination of the girl’s patience or the smile she kept shooting Hyemi despite the fact the little girl wasn’t answering but whatever it was, it had Hyemi slowly raising her head and nodding bashfully, face turning red when the other girl beamed happily and clapped, her voice raising ever so slightly in excitement.

 

“Yay! Then maybe we can play together?”

 

Nodding again, Hyemi barely had the time to gather herself before the girl started tugging Hyemi from beneath the slide, the sudden influx in noise startling her. Even more surprising after that was when the girl did not lead her to a bunch of friends like Hyemi had expected but instead drew them to a see-saw that did not seem too popular with the children. She sat Hyemi down on one end and proceeded to prance to the other side, sending another smile full of sunshine at Hyemi.

 

“Let’s have fun together, yes?”

 

Hyemi let out a laugh, her first smile since her mother had brought her to the playground and she nodded eagerly, small hands already clasping the handle bars.

 

In the midst of laughter, fun, and finally gaining a new friend, her mum found her bedraggled and dirt stained, giggling with her friend on the ground. When she spotted her mum, Hyemi scrambled to her feet to greet her, not forgetting to introduce the girl who had found her from beneath the slide, a matching smile on her friend’s face.

 

“Mummy! I made a friend!”

 

Her mother laughed goodnaturedly.

 

“That’s good, baby. But we have to say goodbye now, it’s almost time for tea.”

 

Hyemi pouted and almost stomped her foot in denial, her tantrum cut short when her new friend turned towards a woman who was calling for her as well, the black haired child’s smile also sliding off her face.

 

“Come on, Ji! We have to go home!”

 

Hyemi’s pout deepened further when it seemed like throwing a tantrum would not give her more time to spend with her new friend. The girl had a similar pout on her face as well, her small hand finding Hyemi’s instinctively and holding on tightly, Hyemi gripping back just as hard. Her mother laughed again, a gentle hand on her head and ruffling her hair.

 

“Come on, Ham, we have to go. Say goodbye and that we’ll be here tomorrow, okay?”

 

“But I don’t want to say goodbye.”

 

Her mother ruffled her hair again.

 

“But you have to. Her mother is calling for her too.”

 

As though hearing her mother’s words, her friend’s parent called out again.

 

“Ji, come on.”

 

Reluctantly, the taller girl pulled her hand away from Hyemi’s hold, the shy girl turning her puppy eyes away from her mother and towards her friend. The girl smiled at Hyemi before hugging her tight, cheeks squished together and words mumbled softly.

 

“I’ll see you again.”

 

Hyemi returned the hug just as tightly but could hardly say anything, already feeling the beginnings of tears behind her eyelids.

 

All too soon, the other girl released the hug and jogged away, waving as she did so before going to her mother’s side. Hyemi waved back just as hard, watching and watching until their figures were too far away for her to see anymore. Sighing, she looked up at her mother, the black haired woman smiling down at her proudly. She returned the smile tearily and reached up to hold her mother’s hand.

 

When she spotted a card on the ground.

 

Curious as children can be, Hyemi bent down to pick it up, flipping the card around to find that it was a picture.

 

“What is it, baby?”

 

Hyemi showed it to her mother, her soft gurgles muffled by the sleeves of her shirt.

 

“I found a picture, mummy.”

 

Her mother took it from her and squinted at it before passing it back to Hyemi.

 

“It’s a picture of your friend, Ham.”

 

Hyemi looked at the picture again and saw that her mother was right, a smile curling at the corner of her lips.

 

“I’ll give it back to her tomorrow when I see her!”

 

Her mother hummed and reached for her hand, Hyemi gripping her finger tightly as she clutched the photo to her chest, her smile wide and open as she thought about meeting with her friend again.

 

(But little does she know, she wouldn’t meet the girl in the picture again for a very long time.)

 

***

 

Hyemi took the wallet back slowly, careful to not let the panic bubbling in her chest show on her face and she tucked the item back into her bag. She let out a breathless laugh (and knowing that Linzy would have probably seen through it) before answering, trying very hard to use her cuteness out of the question.

 

“Nobody as important as you.”

 

It was very clear that Linzy didn’t buy the explanation but the blonde didn’t pursue it, even if the strained smile on her face indicated that she wanted to. Hyemi looped their arms together and they walked out of the hotel suite in silence, the sort of silence that steamed and bubbled till trouble found them.

 

(The same silence that had followed them that one awful week where Linzy ignored her for.)

 

But Hyemi couldn’t find the words to explain that picture. She didn’t know what to say that would make it seem like the person in the picture was in the past, that Linzy was her future now because normal people would’ve long thrown away something like that. Normal people didn’t dwell in the past and wonder where their first love had gone or what they were up to.

 

(But normal people didn’t have the same kind of social anxiety Hyemi had.

 

Normal people didn’t have to draw strength from a picture of a friend who had made the first move to befriend Hyemi and play with her despite having other choices.)

 

Hyemi should have gotten rid of it a long time ago but Hyemi was also the type of person to dwell in the past.

 

“-do you want crepes for brunch?”

 

Hyemi snapped out of her reverie and turned her face up to look at Linzy, wincing at the sight of the strained smile aimed at her again. Stifling a sigh, she asked for the older woman to repeat the question, merely pressing her cheek to Linzy’s shoulder when the blonde did, murmuring her answer under her breath.

 

“I’m happy with anything.”

 

She felt Linzy’s fingers twitch between hers but the other woman did not say anything, merely guiding them away from the lobby and towards their destination.

 

The silence followed them all the way.

 

***

 

Hyemi entered the cafeteria, neck craned to see past the students that were blocking her way, eyes darting back and forth searching for somebody. She grinned when she found her target, Linzy waving her hand wildly above her head, her smile visible despite the distance between them. Hurrying past the other students, Hyemi made her way towards the lunch table, her smile widening when she saw that the rest of friends were also seated there, their presence missed previously due to her tunnel vision when it came to Linzy. She waved back when Linzy started to pump her arm side to side again, the redhead somehow more impatient than she usually would be. Laughing, Hyemi picked up the pace, failing to see the foot that was sticking out from one of the tables, its owner looking in another direction coolly.

 

Her foot caught on the other girl’s with a snap and Hyemi sprawled forwards painfully, her bag smacking into her back loudly as her books scattered  on the ground messily. The bully laughed cruelly, Hyemi standing up quickly as her cheeks grew red from resentment and embarrassment, her eyes kept solely on her books as she collected them to avoid catching the other girl’s eye

 

But the bully seemed to have other plans as she continued to mock Hyemi.

 

“Seriously? Are you blind? My foot was obviously there first.”

 

Tears stung at her eyes and she tried hard to keep them at bay.

 

“Hey, freak, are you listening-”

 

There was a loud sound of something metal connecting with something else interrupting her sentence, Hyemi’s head snapping up to see Linzy hovering over the now crouching girl with a metal tray. Her usual smile was gone from her face. In its place was a scowl that Hyemi has seen often but wished she never had to, brown eyes that usually spoke of sunrises and sunsets burning just enough to remind Hyemi of a volcano eruption. Linzy dropped the tray on the ground, sticking out a hand towards Hyemi, all while glowering at the bully who had suddenly lost her tongue.

 

Hyemi reached for the hand slowly, jerking forward when Linzy pulled the brunette towards her, arm wrapping around Hyemi’s waist as she pushed Hyemi behind her body. She buried her face just between Linzy’s shoulder blades and took a deep breath to get rid of her anxiety, only surfacing when Linzy’s calm voice reverberating through her spine as she questioned the quiet bully.

 

(To the others, she was composed.

 

To Hyemi, Linzy was akin to an exploding volcano, words eager to burn and scorch all those in her path.)

 

“What was that?”

 

Hyemi clutched at Linzy’s shirt tightly, trying to ground the irked girl before the redhead could do anything that was potentially harming. The silent bully in front of them merely stared at the ground, barely even opening her mouth to answer as the onlookers gaped at them.

 

“...nothing.”

 

Hyemi winced at the answer, already feeling the ripple of Linzy’s muscles beneath her shirt.

 

“ _Nothing_. I’m glad to see that bullying someone is nothing to you.”

 

The bully jerked back when Linzy kicked the metal tray towards her, the redhead’s voice raising just a tad while she took a step forward.

 

“So if I hit you again with this, it would be nothing too, right?”

 

Linzy kicked it again, Hyemi watching as the bully’s face contorted slowly, fear filling wide eyes. At once, she pulled on Linzy’s shirt, almost dragging the irate girl away from the black haired girl. Linzy turned her head towards her immediately, the fire in her eyes dying down immediately as the scowl on her face softened away to a look reserved just for Hyemi. The brunette tugged on her shirt again and whispered softly, wanting nothing more to just sit down with their friends.

 

(And keep Linzy out of trouble.)

 

“Can we go, please? I’m hungry.”

 

Linzy stared at her for a bit before nodding in agreement. She looked back over to the black haired girl and shot her another glare before ushering Hyemi away from the crowd, one arm still tight around Hyemi’s waist, the other grabbing Hyemi’s books from her. The students made way for them easily, the noise level gradually increasing again once Linzy had directed the both of them towards their table where her friends were silently sending death glares towards the bully’s table.

 

Linzy put her books down on the table, silently fussing over the neatness of the table as Jei dragged her attention away from the crowd and towards Hyemi, an easy smile on her face.

 

“You okay?”

 

Hyemi nodded silently, more concerned over the fact that Linzy was still upset, barely hearing Yezi’s and CaoLu’s comments about the bully, both of them unhappy but could only be angry from afar. She reached over to Linzy and pressed her fingers just by the crook of the redhead’s elbow, waiting patiently for Linzy to stop arranging her books and look at her. There were two beats of a second before Linzy did, eyes lowered and an apology falling from her lips.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Confused, Hyemi questioned the older girl quietly, the world falling away to just the both of them.

 

“What are you sorry for?”

 

Brown eyes that usually bore a sunset of their own now spoke of an ocean crying, waves breaking upon the shore as the tide drew in, Linzy’s mouth pulling down into a sad smile as she answered.

 

“I’m sorry for not getting there sooner.”

 

(When Linzy found out that painfully shy Hyemi was the target of many bullied, mainly because it was easy, the redhead had taken it upon herself to be her protector, her taller build and snappy retorts a perfect comeback towards those who think it’d be easy to pick on Hyemi.

 

The bullies went away one by one but ever so often, there would be someone who thought that they could go against the both of them.

 

And then sunsets would turn into raging volcanoes.)

 

Hyemi shook her head and dragged her fingers upwards, pressing the tips of them to Linzy’s jaw, a small smile playing on her lips.

 

“No, you got there just in time. You always do.”

 

_“Next time, tell me!”_

 

 _Hyemi stared at her with wide eyes, hair dripping droplets of water on her shirt, courtesy of a mean prank pulled by one of the sophomores. It was the first time she had ever seen Linzy angry at_ her _and it scared Hyemi._

 

_It scared Hyemi until she saw the way Linzy’s hands were shaking and the way brown eyes lost their glow and Hyemi realised that Linzy wasn’t angry at her._

 

 _Linzy was scared_ for _her._

 

_Linzy dropped her head into the crook of Hyemi’s neck, their height difference making it uncomfortable but somehow it worked, her arms tight around the brunette’s waist._

 

_“Tell me next time. Please. I want to be there for you.”_

 

_Unable to do anything but take comfort in Linzy’s warmth and she nodded, words imprinting straight onto Linzy’s skin as she pressed her face into the redhead’s neck._

 

_“Okay.”_

 

The sunsets that Hyemi adored so much peeked from behind dull eyes and Linzy smiled softly, a far sight from her usual beams but one that Hyemi accepted.

 

(If only to keep the sadness away.)

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Eh-hem.”

 

The sound cut through their bubble like a hot knife through butter and the both of them jumped apart, Yezi’s shit eating grin greeting them. The little devil continued to smile at them widely, even when Linzy slid slightly further away from Hyemi, the warmth immediately missed by the brunette. Yezi placed her elbow on the table, chin propped up by her hand and she turned her gaze towards Jei and CaoLu, the three of them bringing their heads together conspiratorially.

 

“You know, Linzy _unnie_ has never been that sweet to us.”

 

“I know right? And I’ve known her for years.”

 

“I’ve been in the same class as her since middle school and I’ve never seen her that sweet.”

 

“I know! And _unnie_ even lined up for ages for that cupcake Hyemi _unnie_ likes from the cafeteria!”

 

Hyemi’s attention snapped towards Yezi just as she finished her sentence, the youngest of their group grinning at her while waggling her eyebrows suggestively, finger pointing over to Linzy. She turned her head towards the older girl slowly, blush creeping up her cheeks when she saw the cupcake sitting inconspicuously by her books, Linzy’s face completely buried in her hands as she continued to kick at Jei for teasing her. She reached out for the dessert and pulled it towards her, the treat cradled between the palm of her hands and the part of her chest where her heart sat.

 

She ignored the soft coos coming from her friends and scooted closer to Linzy, shoulders and arms sticking together (like they were meant to be) and nudged Linzy softly. It took the redhead a while to come up from behind the shield she had created for herself but when she did, Hyemi did something that she never thought she’d ever have the courage to do.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Her lips met with Linzy’s cheek for a brief second but it was enough for Linzy’s face to match her hair, the redhead slapping a hand to her face and blinking furiously at Hyemi. Hyemi giggled nervously, cupcake still cradled carefully in her hand and she repeated the action on Linzy’s shoulder, whispering her thanks again.

 

“Oh _wow_ , that was so sweet, I nearly died of diabetes!”

 

Yezi hollered at them loudly, causing Linzy to break out of her stupor and tossing tissues at the younger girl, their other friends also joining in the teasing. Hyemi ignored them, choosing instead to pick at her cupcake slowly, intent on savouring every inch of the delectable (hard earned) dessert, all while blushing furiously beneath her bangs.

 

(Her heart threatened to burst out from her ribcage, painful and swollen in her chest.

 

But it was the kind of pain that Hyemi wanted to feel for a very long time.)

 

***

 

Despite the goodbye that promised a second meeting, Hyemi never got to go back to the park again.

 

It took a while for her to realise and by the time she did, her family was already falling apart.

 

But she was a child and how was a child to know that when her father said that he was working late, it really meant that he was with woman that was not her mother?

 

How was a child to know that when her mother said that the weather wasn’t right, it really meant that they didn’t have time to go out for pleasure anymore, not when they were trying to make ends meet because her father took all their money to lavish his mistress.

 

But when she did find out, the picture she never got to give back became her salvation.

 

She didn’t know how but the picture offered her comfort when there was none to be found, especially when the kids at school started to bully her, mocking the quiet girl at the back of the class who came from a broken family. The picture, a reminder of a time when someone looked at her and wanted to be by her side, was the only bright side in her dreary life, a life where her mother worked too hard to put food on the table and to make sure Hyemi had all the necessities she needed all while sacrificing the attention that Hyemi sorely craved.

 

The picture, placed in her pocket in the beginning of the school year, soon found its way into a small plastic holder, hung around her neck like a charm, giving her strength when there was none to be found, the bright smile that was aimed at her ( _Let’s go play together_!) burned to the back of her eyelids. It was warm against her chest, imprinting on her heart like a tattoo, her shoulder to cry on when the bullies went too far or when she came home to an empty apartment one too many times.

 

The picture was the base of her imagined knight, a girl with the brightest smile, a smile enough to mimic the stars and with eyes softer than sunrises, the girl who would one day bring Hyemi out of her shell and be there for her. The picture was alive in her mind, with a smile that greeted her good morning and claimed her when she said goodnight.

 

And as much as she could, as a child, the picture was the only proof that Hyemi had fallen in love with a real life person, a person who hopefully never forgot about the shy girl who had hidden under the slide.

 

A real girl who never forgotten Hyemi and was waiting for her to come back to the playground as promised.

 

(And later, when she was a little bit older, that picture found its way into Hyemi’s wallet, tucked safely between money and cards because she no longer needed its charm.

 

Instead, the warmth that it gave was found in a single person who smiled like she had taken the stars and immersed it in her beam, with soft touches and softer words that grounded Hyemi.)

 

***

 

For the first time in a long time, Hyemi felt uncomfortable in Linzy’s presence, the chill (that was so different from her fire) that Linzy was known for back in full force as they ate their brunch in silence. The clangs and rings of utensils scraping across plates were loud despite the din in the cafe they were in, Linzy methodically cutting up her crepes into small squares before eating them slowly. Hyemi could barely stomach her own food as it was currently twisting painfully inside, the redhead beating herself up for letting the situation get so out of hand.

 

(The only consolation she got from the entire situation was that Linzy was still looping their feet together, ankles touching in all the ways they had learnt not to do with their hands, subtlety their best friend in a society that looked down upon love.)

 

She shifted in her seat, still revelling in the way Linzy had looked up from her brunch immediately, her attention always on Hyemi first and foremost.

 

(Even if Linzy was upset at her, Linzy would never be cruel enough to ignore Hyemi.

 

Not after what happened.)

 

It was the way Linzy was looking at her that Hyemi decided to confess, throwing caution in the wind.

 

(And maybe she’d be able to make Linzy understand that the girl in the picture was in the past, that Linzy was her future.)

 

“MinJi-ah.”

 

Linzy finished chewing the food in her mouth before answering.

 

“Mmm?”

 

“About the picture...”

 

She paused, taking in the older woman’s reaction as she tried to arrange her next train of thought.

 

(It troubled Hyemi that she couldn’t read anything off the older woman’s face.)

 

“About that picture...I found it when I was little.”

 

Linzy arranged her utensils on her plate neatly and folded her fingers together, her full attention now on Hyemi. There was a sparkle behind dark eyes, not good but definitely not bad, and this gave Hyemi some courage, the redhead opening her mouth to explain.

 

“I used to play at this park back before I moved. I was a shy kid - still am shy - and I didn’t play with anyone.”

 

Linzy nodded, her mouth quirking up into a faint smile, fond, sweet, and warm.

 

A familiar sight that set Hyemi’s heart aglow.

 

“But there was this girl who came right up to me and said that she wanted to play with me. For the first time, someone wanted to play with _me_.”

 

The blonde nodded again, fingers creeping across the table. Warmth enveloped Hyemi’s hand, prying open the tight grip she had over her fork, nail marks dug deep into the palm of her hand. Linzy rubbed at them gently, her foot beneath the table caressing Hyemi’s calf, silently coaxing a story that Hyemi had kept close to her heart for a very long time.

 

“It was the most fun I had. And before she left, she dropped that, the polaroid. I picked it up and I thought I’d give it back to her the next day.”

 

(From here, Linzy already knew her ending, having held Hyemi through countless tears and soft whispers of promises of being there.)

 

Linzy’s eyes softened and her thumb pressed onto Hyemi’s wrist, comforting against the rapid pulse that was thundering beneath soft skin, speaking softly and finishing Hyemi’s story.

 

“But you never went back so you couldn’t return it to her.”

 

Hyemi placed her other hand on Linzy’s, fingers gripping tightly as she lowered her head.

 

“Yeah.”

 

They sat in silence for a while, Linzy continuously rubbing comforting circles onto Hyemi’s wrist while she waited for the redhead to compose herself. Hyemi lowered her face to press her cheek against the warm hand and sighed into skin, confessing the rest of her secret to Linzy.

 

“And I kept it because I wanted the memory of someone who wanted me despite seeing I was shy. And as I grew up, when the people got... _mean_...She kind of became my anchor.”

 

Just as the words left her mouth, Hyemi bolted up immediately, startling Linzy as she fired her words rapidly to avoid any misunderstandings.

 

“Ah! But after I met you, I didn’t need her- _it_ anymore. You were - _are_  my anchor and it went into my wallet.”

 

She trailed off slowly, unsure of what to make of Linzy’s expression, the blonde somehow stifling her smile.

 

“It’s for my memories... I mean, what are the chances of us meeting again? I just wanted to keep a part of the past with me.”

 

Linzy nodded, the left side of her lips quirking up into that smirk Hyemi both loved and hated, cheeky enough for Hyemi to question the presence of it.

 

“...Why are you smiling like that?”

 

The smirk grew wider and Linzy shrugged, eyes glinting playfully as she replied.

 

“Nothing. Just a thought that went through my head.”

 

Hyemi narrowed her eyes playfully, relieved to find that the previous heavy atmosphere had vanished.

 

“What thought?”

 

The hold Linzy had on her wrist turned into a proper hand hold, fingers interlacing together tightly and palms warm against each other.

 

“That soulmates truly exist.”

 

(To say that Hyemi is confused would be an understatement.)

 

***

 

She waited by the slide for that girl to arrive, bright eyes scanning the playground eagerly as her scuffed shoes toed the ground, rehearsing her prepared speech if her new friend came up to her upset.

 

After all, she knew she broke her promise when she did not return yesterday.

 

And so she waited.

 

And waited.

 

Until it was time for her to go home.

 

But MinJi didn’t think much of it, bouncing on her toes as she walked home with her mother.

 

Of course, if she missed a day at the playground, clearly her friend would also miss a day? Maybe it was her day to go for piano lessons like MinJi did the day before.

 

No matter, she’d wait again tomorrow and they will both play together again.

 

And then tomorrow came.

 

And the next day.

 

And the next.

 

But still MinJi waited, eager and with a bright smile on her face, never ever questioning the absence of her friend.

 

She waited and waited until trips to the playground were no longer part of her schedule, having been deemed too old to be playing around swings and see-saws.

 

And by then, she was old enough to understand that her friend was not coming back.

 

But even after that, after the memory faded to nothing more than shy brown eyes and a smile that rivalled the sun, MinJi never forgot the promise of meeting again.

 

(And later, much later, MinJi met with her friend again, the same brown eyes and a smile that shone like the sun.

 

Even if she didn’t recognise her.)

 

***

 

“So, are you going to the gala?”

 

Hyemi looked up from her worksheet curiously, pulling back slightly when she saw that JinWoo was invading her personal space, the dark haired boy grinning while resting his chin on top of his folded arms. Tugging the paper that was crumpling under his weight, Hyemi smoothed it out and answered softly as not to draw the teacher’s attention.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t really fancy parties.”

 

JinWoo placed a hand on his chest, mock offended at Hyemi’s nonchalance.

 

“Part- It’s not a party! It is the biggest event this school has to offer!”

 

Hyemi scoffed.

 

“It’s just a reason for people to buy expensive clothing, buy flowers and for boys to hit on girls in pretense to take them as dates.”

 

JinWoo laughed, shaky and high and it had Hyemi frowning at the sound.

 

(That was weird.)

 

“Yeah, but like, it’s _fun_ , Hyemi! Plus you know, it gives people a chance to confess indirectly by asking people they like as a date...?”

 

He trailed off awkwardly as Hyemi shrugged again, the redhead looking down and focusing on her work again, her answer dismissive.

 

“There are other ways to confess to people. And I, for one, am not interested in making a fool of myself when some jock decides I’m his next best thing when the girl he likes turns him down. I’d rather just be alone.”

 

(Not to mention that there was only one person she wanted to confess to her.)

 

Hyemi fought back a blush when a bright smile surfaced in her mind, distracting herself as she began filling in the next question, lower lip sucked into her mouth as she tried to remember what the teacher had just taught. She continued scribbling on the paper until she realised that JinWoo was still staring at her, looking up to see the boy snap to attention. Confused, she tilted her head to one side and raised an eyebrow, silently questioning the boy’s continued presence in her space.

 

JinWoo waved his hands frantically, a red blush painting his cheeks as he rushed to explain himself.

 

“I’m not being a creep! I swear! I just-”

 

He lowered his voice, eyes downcast and Hyemi was suddenly treated to a very shy version of her friend, a complete turn from the usual confident boy.

 

“I just thought I’d ask you to go to the gala with me.”

 

Hyemi blinked, processed the statement that completely blindsided her and answered with a-

 

“What?”

 

JinWoo flushed a deeper red at Hyemi’s confusion, practically hiding his face in his hands as he asked again.

 

“Will you go to the gala with me?”

 

Hyemi blinked again, her fingers gripping her pencil tightly as she thought back to what JinWoo had said. Before she could give an answer, JinWoo turned back around, face hidden beneath the shadows of his bangs, muttering quickly under his breath.

 

“You don’t have to give an answer now, I just- yeah.”

 

Hyemi sat there, staring at JinWoo’s stiff shoulders, stunned at the fact that after so many years of being ridiculed and bullied by her peers, there was someone who wanted to ask her out.

 

To a gala party no less.

 

Hyemi shook her head and got back to her work, attempting to step out of the Twilight Zone JinWoo had inevitably put her in.

 

(But the invitation and silent confession lingered akin to smoke to her clothes.)

 

*

 

“For the last time, it’s a no!”

 

Yezi smacked the flowers that were thrust into her face the moment she sat down at the lunch table, causing the boy to stumble backwards, the black haired girl scowling heavily at him. He sputtered uselessly, words lost in transition as Yezi’s glare sharpened, finally leaving with his tail between his legs. Hyemi watched as the younger girl scoffed loudly, using her teeth to rip open her sandwich packet angrily, an amused grin making its way to her lips at the sight of the irate girl.

 

Beside her, Linzy slowly began to count, the redhead looking just as amused as Hyemi was.

 

“Three...two...”

 

Before she even reached the last number, Yezi chomped on her food angrily, bits of food flying from her mouth, complaints raining from her mouth with them.

 

“I cannot believe these perverts! Like seriously! How hard is it to understand the word no?”

 

Jei looked at her in disgust and threw a piece of tissue at Yezi before picking off a stray bit of lettuce that landed on her hand, her reply almost lost in the midst of Yezi squawking in protest.

 

“Because they think they are owed something when they ask, that’s why. Now, shut up and eat properly.”

 

CaoLu reached over and pushed on Yezi’s chin, emphasising the point Jei was going for before putting in her two cents, the oldest (as always) having a slightly different view from the rest of them.

 

“I think the word you’re looking for is persistent. Some people do that, you know, in the name of love.”

 

Yezi answered back blankly, her words causing Linzy to cough loudly as the orange juice she had been drinking went down the wrong pipe.

 

“Oh, they are persistent, alright. But it’s not for love, it’s to get in my pants.”

 

Barely holding on to her laughter at CaoLu’s scandalised look and Jei’s very loud disapproval over Yezi’s language, Hyemi continued to rub soothing circles on Linzy’s back, the redhead’s shoulders shaking violently as she tried to control her coughs and laughter that were occurring at the same time. Her head pressed against Hyemi’s, body weak from the lack of oxygen and it was all Hyemi could do to not freeze up at the proximity, her fingers suddenly meeting skin when Linzy’s shirt rode up slightly.

 

She could feel her face heating up, especially when Linzy leant in further, practically pressing up against Hyemi as she gave Yezi a thumbs up, barely registering Yezi’s crow of delight and Jei’s subsequent objection at Linzy’s support, not when Linzy was in her space like _that_. Her fingers dipped under the shirt as she kept rubbing, smooth skin beneath fingertips, raising goosebumps along the way, on Linzy’s back and at the back of Hyemi’s neck.

 

So intent on memorising how Linzy’s skin felt, she almost missed the way Linzy turned to look at her, a fond look on her face as she chided Hyemi gently, one hand on the younger girl’s lap.

 

“Ham-ah, I’m not coughing anymore. It’s okay.”

 

Blushing furiously, Hyemi nodded quickly and removed her hand from its position. Immediately, her hand felt colder, already missing the warmth Linzy was emitting and she turned her attention towards her friends, pretending to be listening to Jei and Yezi bicker while CaoLu tried to pacify things between them. She heard Linzy chuckle before patting her thigh, her hand burning a path past jeans and straight onto skin.

 

(If Hyemi was to take a look, she was sure that Linzy’s mark would be on her.)

 

*

 

Their friendly banter continued on with Hyemi looking on in amusement when Linzy started taking Yezi’s side, the redhead’s cheeky side showing in the midst of chopstick pointing and food spitting.

 

(And with Linzy completely invading Hyemi’s personal space yet again, shoulders stuck together while Linzy looped her arm around and beneath Hyemi’s to keep pointing at Jei.)

 

“Hyemi?”

 

Hyemi jolted in her seat at the call of her name, startling Linzy as well as she whipped her head around to see who was calling for her.

 

Her heart stopped for a moment when she saw that it was JinWoo, the boy standing there nervously, his feet shuffling beneath him.

 

And like the true idiot that she was, Hyemi answered the call magnificently.

 

“JinWoo?”

 

CaoLu ( bless her soul) raised her hand and shouted happily, Yezi flinching away at the volume.

 

“CaoLu!”

 

JinWoo smiled weakly at the quirky girl’s actions but soon returned his attention towards Hyemi, the brunette widening her eyes and giving her best impression of a goldfish when he questioned her.

 

“So, did you think about it?”

 

Linzy’s arm came around her back and she could feel the redhead bristling protectively at the question. Hyemi hurriedly reached for Linzy’s hand without looking, nodding as she gave her answer.

 

“I did. But I don’t really know you that well so I don’t think I can accept your invitation.”

 

JinWoo’s expression fell and Hyemi thought it was over. She started to turn back towards Linzy, hand patting against the fingers splayed across her waist when JinWoo spoke up again, this time sounding slightly more desperate.

 

“It’s okay! We can get to know each other! Go for a date before the gala!”

 

Hyemi faced him again, an incredulous expression on her face as she gaped at him. Her speechlessness somehow spurred him into action, JinWoo nodding along to his own words.

 

“Yeah! That’s what we can do. I’ll meet you at that cafe around the block... say next week? Just to give you some time to think about it.”

 

With that, he spun around and walked away, practically assuming an agreement from Hyemi without her actually saying anything.

 

The rest of them seemed just as stunned as she was, Hyemi turning around with her mouth still wide while still holding Linzy’s now slack fingers.

 

Jei recovered first, eyebrows pinching together as she asked curiously.

 

“What was that about?”

 

Hyemi answered slowly, not really sure about the events that just took place.

 

“He asked me to the gala in class earlier. But I didn’t say anything then so he said he’d get an answer later.”

 

She thought for a moment and looked up to meet her friends’ gazes, settling on Yezi’s because the youngest was the most honest.

 

“I guess later meant now?”

 

Yezi snorted ungracefully.

 

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.”

 

“Language!”

 

“Seriously, woman, let me live! I’m old enough to swear!”

 

“Jei, Yezi, I think you should really stop fighting so much.”

 

Hyemi tuned out from the conversation to look at Linzy, heart seizing in her chest when she saw that Linzy’s mouth was pulled downwards, the sunsets that Hyemi loves dimming slowly as the ocean washed away all traces of happiness. Swallowing tightly, she pulled at the hand she was still holding, watching the way Linzy had to struggle to pull herself out from her thoughts, the smile she gave the brunette after looking like it was placed wrongly. Before she could say anything, Linzy spoke softly, fingers slipping out from Hyemi’s hold, leaving her cold and wanting.

 

“I’m glad someone was serious about asking you to the gala. I was worried for a moment there that it was going to be a trick.”

 

(To someone else, it would’ve been an insult.

 

To Hyemi, she knew it was Linzy being overprotective again.

 

But why did the redhead sound so heartbroken saying it?)

 

Hyemi nodded tightly.

 

“You think I should go?”

 

Linzy looked at her for a while, eyes dark and face expressionless, her words falling from her lips like raindrops slowly making its way down glass.

 

“I think you should do anything that makes you happy. Because that’s what matters in the end.”

 

Linzy detached herself from Hyemi and slid back to where she was originally sitting, attention now on her forgotten meal, leaving Hyemi to just stare at her.

 

(Confused, wanting, and a sharp pain at the back of her sternum.)

 

***

 

There was a saying that some people radiate happiness when they laugh.

 

But in Hyemi’s case, it was like she was happiness itself.

 

Linzy leant against her curled up fist and continued to stare at Hyemi’s smile, eyes scrunched up and teeth bared as she laughed at Yezi’s snarky commentary over CaoLu’s observations of something (Linzy can’t really tell when she wasn’t paying attention). It was from the heart, honest and open and it made Hyemi even more beautiful than she already was.

 

A difficult task when Hyemi already looked like God had spent an extra day carving her into existence.

 

She continued to stare unabashedly, a small smile curling at the corner of her lips, barely even blinking in case she missed just how Hyemi’s cheek would barely dimple when she chuckled or the way bangs would fall past brown eyes that held the sun, shading it slightly to make the yellow slightly orange. The slope of her nose, the curve of her jaw, the red of her lips, Linzy took all these in greedily, hoarding it in the corner of her mind and the wide space in her heart for the day Hyemi would inevitably leave her.

 

A day she never wanted to happen but would probably will.

 

She had seen the looks Hyemi was garnering these days, now that Hyemi had grown past lanky awkwardness and into her own person, captivating and alluring to all those who laid eyes on her.

 

(It gave Linzy some comfort that though people looked at Hyemi, Hyemi seemed to only notice her.)

 

A soft kick knocked her out of her reverie, turning her head slightly to look at the culprit, Jei raising an eyebrow before looking over to Hyemi pointedly. Linzy shrugged and kicked the other girl in return, Jei scowling at her before returning her attention back to CaoLu as the older girl had started wailing due to Yezi’s incessant teasing.

 

Shaking her head, Linzy returned to her previous task, her smile only widening when Hyemi turned towards her with a blush, fingers cupping her cheeks in embarrassment.

 

“What, is there something on my face?”

 

Linzy shook her head, reaching out to tuck the strand of hair behind Hyemi’s ear.

 

“Nah. You’re good.”

 

Hyemi nodded, cheeks still flaring red but it didn’t deter the younger girl from reaching up and catching Linzy’s retreating hand. She held it on her lap and diverted her attention back to Yezi and CaoLu, the red receding to yellow when her lips quirked up again, already amused by the two’s antics.

 

Linzy went back to staring, a close lipped smile plastered on her face.

 

(Keeping the words she couldn’t say behind them.)

 

 _You’re perfect_.

 

***

 

“This is the third day she’s missing lunch, are you sure she’s okay?”

 

Jei shrugged in the face of Hyemi’s worry, the older brunette pulling apart her sandwich to remove the pickles.

 

“She said she had work to do in the library. You know how she gets during exam periods.”

 

Unable to refute Jei’s statement without sounding paranoid, Hyemi could only continue worrying on her own. While it was true that Linzy could get slightly obsessive over her grades, this was the first time Linzy had done so without informing Hyemi where she was during lunch, as the redhead knew just how anxious Hyemi could get without Linzy by her side.

 

(It was scary, just how dependent Hyemi was on Linzy.

 

But Linzy had laughed it away before pulling Hyemi into a tight hug, stating that she will always be Hyemi’s pillar should Hyemi still need her.)

 

Her hand went over to where Linzy would usually sit, fingers sliding over cold metal instead of familiar warmth. She clenched her fist tightly, feeling only air between her fingers, nothing to anchor her or reassure her.

 

Unable to take it anymore as feelings spilled over from being constantly suppressed, Hyemi stood up from her seat, abrupt enough to send Jei jumping, the brunette staring up at her with wide eyes.

 

“Hyemi?”

 

Hyemi grabbed her backpack and rushed away, answering Jei over her shoulder.

 

“I’m going to go look for her!”

 

She almost bumped into Yezi and CaoLu who had returned from getting food, ignoring the question CaoLu had squeaked out in surprise she left behind as she walked towards the exit.

 

“Where is she going in a hurry?”

 

*

 

She found Linzy by the corner of the library, her favourite spot to sit because it was equal parts quiet and convenient. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the older girl, the anxiety melting away and her pulse slowing just from the sight of Linzy. As she got closer, Hyemi picked up soft murmurings, Linzy’s habit as she studied as the older girl claimed it helped her understand better.

 

(Linzy could never understand how Hyemi could hear her muttering as they were softer than the wind.

 

Hyemi could never tell her that she was always attuned to Linzy, her heart’s compass constantly in Linzy’s direction, just like how no one in the world but Linzy understood her intricately.)

 

“MinJi-ah.”

 

Linzy looked up at the sound of her name, muted fire behind brown eyes shifting to dark oceans when she saw Hyemi. The slight fall in expression on Linzy’s face had Hyemi’s heart squeezing so tightly, it felt as though it had stopped altogether behind her ribs, the catch in her breath endless when she saw Linzy try to pull a happy expression, a mask she had never seen Linzy wearing in her presence.

 

(She had seen this mask.

 

It was the one Linzy wore when she was dealing with people she doesn’t want to deal with but was too kind to reject.)

 

“Oh, Hyemi-ah, what are you doing here?”

 

Hyemi forced her legs to move until she was next to Linzy, plastering on her own shaky smile as she answered Linzy’s question.

 

“I just got worried when you didn’t come for lunch again. You’ve been skipping for the past three days.”

 

Linzy waved towards the books scattered across the table, her mask slipping slightly and her voice trembling minutely.

 

“Yeah, there was a lot to review, that’s why.”

 

Hyemi faked a laugh, wanting to test her paranoid theory and hopefully put it to rest.

 

“Oh good. For some reason, I kept thinking you were avoiding me.”

 

There was a pause, long enough for the doubt to settle in Hyemi’s heart, before Linzy answered, lighthearted and slightly forced.

 

“I would never ignore you. Don’t be silly, Hyemi.”

 

(But Linzy wouldn’t meet her eyes.)

 

They fell into an awkward silence, Hyemi fidgeting in her spot while Linzy went back to her books, the redhead merely staring without actually doing anything. They stayed that way for several minutes with Hyemi searching her brain for ways to break the stifling silence when her eyes fell on a stack of envelopes on the table.

 

The squeezing around her heart was relieved, only to have it free falling when she realised what they were.

 

Love letters.

 

(She knew Linzy got a lot of them but to see them in person...

 

This was a pain Hyemi never wanted to know.)

 

Words left her mouth before she could even stop them.

 

“Love letters, huh?”

 

Linzy looked up at her, eyes guarded as she dismissed the query.

 

“No... they are invitations.”

 

Hyemi knew immediately what they were for but asked anyways.

 

“Oh? To what?”

 

A flash of something passed through Linzy’s face but the redhead indulged her, nimble fingers pushing the envelopes further away.

 

“To the gala. They were left in my locker for me to reply.”

 

Hyemi licked her lips, her fingers tight against the straps of her backpack, her mouth once again running from her.

 

“So you’re going for the gala?”

 

Linzy shrugged, her pen drawing an ugly line across her book.

 

“Dunno. But I might, I have to answer these soon.”

 

A surge of jealousy bubbled from the pits of Hyemi’s stomach and she quipped back almost immediately and regretting it just as fast.

 

“Sounds like you’ve already decided on going, it’s just who you’re going with.”

 

Linzy did not answer her, even though Hyemi knew that she heard. There was a beat before Hyemi asked again, the green eyed monster taking control (and advantage) of the situation.

 

“So who _are_ you going with?”

 

There was a flicker of annoyance on Linzy’s face and Hyemi could pinpoint the moment the mask fell when Linzy snarked at her, cold as ice and freezing Hyemi from the inside out.

 

“Why do you care who I go with?”

 

“I just wanted-”

 

“I don’t see how it’s any of your business.”

 

Hyemi snapped, hand slamming down on the table loudly.

 

“None of _my_ \- Im MinJi, I’m your best friend!”

 

Linzy’s stare wavered slightly, pain flooding in fleetingly before it was filled with ice when she answered, unfamiliar and ghostly to Hyemi, her heartbeats quickening to an alarming rate.

 

“Okay. An eye for an eye then. Are you going to meet with JinWoo at the cafe before agreeing to go for the gala?”

 

Hyemi doesn’t know why Linzy was bringing JinWoo up but she was angry (jealous) enough to answer back mockingly.

 

“I’ll have to see how the coffee date goes first, don’t you think? But at this rate, I will be, since I’m not flooded with invitations like you are.”

 

Linzy’s lips thinned into a line.

 

“I see.”

 

“An eye for an eye, MinJi. What about you?”

 

Linzy didn’t answer her, instead choosing to look back down at her books, Hyemi catching the flicker towards the envelopes on the table. At this point, she wanted nothing more than to back down as Linzy was obviously upset and she was not in any position to further this discussion. But her temper, once broken, was hard to control and she spat out her next sentence, fingers gripping the edge of the table tightly.

 

(Words flying across the space intending to hurt.)

 

“You know who I’m going with so why can’t I know who you’re going with? Or is there too many, you’re going for one by the hour?”

 

This time, there was no mistaking the pain in Linzy’s eyes and Hyemi knew she had gone too far. The redhead slammed her books shut before standing up, packing up quickly even as Hyemi started to apologise, hand leaving the table to grab Linzy’s forearm.

 

(She really should’ve walked away, came back to this when they were both more level headed.)

 

“MinJi-ah, I didn’t mean it that way- I’m sorry-”

 

Linzy, for the first time, shrugged Hyemi’s hand away, stalking off without stopping even as Hyemi continued to call out for her.

 

“Goodbye, Hyemi.”

 

“MinJi-ah!”

 

(And Hyemi was left with regrets and more questions, chest burning with a pain she doesn’t understand and eyes filled with unshed tears that felt like loss.)

 

*

 

They don't talk after that. 

 

For the first time since Hyemi's first meeting with Linzy, Hyemi felt out of place in school, reverting back to that young girl who was shy and unable to speak, pressing her fingers against a polaroid long forgotten for strength.

 

But the photograph, her anchor through her childhood, was not enough. 

 

It will never be enough when every fibre of Hyemi's being, every molecule, every breath she took, all of it screamed for Linzy. 

 

*

 

“Did you guys have a fight?”

 

Yezi’s voice cut through her haze like a bullet, the younger girl standing in front of her with her hands on her hips, looking every bit the scowling devil people were afraid of. She lowered her gaze, forced to tear her eyes away from Linzy whom she had been observing from afar, missing the older girl too much but too afraid to go up to her to apologise. Focusing on Yezi’s tapping foot, Hyemi confessed softly, hoping that maybe the younger girl had a solution.

 

“Something like that.”

 

Yezi spared no mercy, the black haired girl pulling out a chair and sitting on it heavily, her tone still sharp.

 

“What about?”

 

Hyemi fiddled with her thumbs, her words coming haltingly.

 

“I- I went to see her, just to see why she hasn’t been coming to lunch. And ...and then I saw the gala invitations on the table and we kind of- _I_ kind of went a little crazy and started interrogating her.”

 

Yezi pursed her lips, dark eyes flicking towards the redhead seated several tables away from them and back to Hyemi.

 

“And then what happened?”

 

Hyemi paused, thinking back to the fight from two days ago and again, the shame flooded her being as she knew that the argument was pointless, exacerbated due to negative feelings and miscommunication.

 

“She asked about JinWoo and I asked about her date and then we said some stuff... and yeah...”

 

The brunette trailed off, her eyes once again travelling over to where Linzy was sitting, the redhead’s face scrunched in concentration as she flipped through the pages of her book with both hands, pencil between her teeth. The world dissolved around her, with only Linzy remaining in focus and it was all she could do to not break down in front of Yezi, especially after the younger girl softened and started patting her back, possibly at a loss for words at the sight of despair on Hyemi’s face.

 

(She must look so pathetic right now.

 

Pining and regretting and generally being the coward she has always been.)

 

Yezi murmured softly, fingers pressing into the knots by her shoulder blades, comforting and supportive despite coming to Hyemi earlier like she was looking for a fight.

 

“You can just say you’re sorry. Linzy _unnie_ , she lo- she’d definitely forgive you.”

 

Hyemi buried her face in her hands, already feeling the tears coming, her guilt overwhelming her from the inside.

 

(Over at the other table, Linzy looked up, a worried expression on her face, pencil almost breaking in her tight grip.)

 

“I don’t know, I- I was -”

 

She didn’t know what to say, her brain unable to form proper sentences and the fact that Linzy’s expression from the last time they talked kept replaying in her mind didn’t help.

 

Nor did the added presence of an unwanted figure, hers and Yezi’s talk interrupted by someone Hyemi did not want to see, Hyemi jerking slightly when unfamiliar hands clasped on her shoulders. She barely registered Yezi’s hiss of disapproval, looking up to meet JinWoo’s earnest expression, the persistent boy oblivious to the tears pooling in Hyemi’s eyes, only caring about himself.

 

“Hyemi, I’ll wait for you at the cafe this evening like we said?”

 

JinWoo’s voice grated on her last nerve and she opened her mouth to retort, wanting nothing more than to destroy whatever illusion JinWoo had of them going on that date she never agreed to.

 

And then she caught Linzy’s eye, the redhead pausing in her movements, very obviously making her way towards Hyemi and catching JinWoo’s words.

 

She immediately dismissed JinWoo, standing up in her seat to call for Linzy when the redhead turned back around, shoulders stiff as she brisk walked back to her seat, head bowed and fists tight. Hyemi gripped the table, anger burning in her chest at yet another misperception brought on by a boy who didn’t know when to quit.

 

Yezi pulled her down on her seat, partially shielding Hyemi from the confused boy who was still standing there, words pleasant but her tone threatening.

 

“I don’t know if you’re missing something here, buddy, but I think I speak for Hyemi _unnie_ when I say she really, _really_ doesn’t want to go out with you.”

 

JinWoo blinked, clearly confused but tried arguing anyways.

 

(Hyemi turned her head into the crook of Yezi’s neck.

 

And did not feel the same security as when she was hugging Linzy.)

 

“What? We agreed-”

 

Yezi cut through his sentence genially.

 

“No, _you_ agreed. Hyemi _unnie_ couldn’t say anything in the midst of your rambling and your disappearing act.”

 

At this point, JinWoo had lost his steam, standing there like a gaping fish while Yezi continued to calmly tear him down.

 

“So I’ll say it again, she doesn’t want your thirsty ass. _Get lost_.”

 

Hyemi heard JinWoo scrambling away and sighed in relief (even as her face was wet with tears by now), pulling away from the side hug to thank Yezi.

 

“Thank you, Yezi.”

 

Yezi merely looked at her, dark eyes mysterious and she jutted her chin in Linzy’s direction, Hyemi following her line of sight, once again taking in Linzy’s form, bowed head and clenched fists greeting her.

 

“I don’t need your gratitude. Just make up with Linzy _unnie_ already.”

 

She punched Hyemi lightly on the shoulder, her confidence cracking as she revealed how truly shaken she was that the both of them had fought.

 

(Yezi always acted tough but everyone within their group knew she was probably the most sensitive.)

 

“I kinda miss you guys being disgusting lovely with each other. It’s odd seeing you guys like this.”

 

*

 

A decision was made long after Yezi left, one that would either break or make her should she have enough courage to do so. 

 

Hyemi slid the polaroid out of her wallet, stared at the goofy smile and the squinted eyes and pressed a kiss on the face. She tucked it back in and stood up resolutely, gripping her fists tightly as she swung her backpack onto her shoulder. 

 

(Drawing one last breath of strength from a childhood cornerstone to grab ahold of her future.)

 

*

 

“Jei - KIM JEI!”

 

Hyemi rushed up to the startled brunette, the older girl staring at her incredulously as Hyemi ran up to her, breaths coming out in sharp gasps. Jei reached out to pat Hyemi on the shoulder carefully, light touches employed as though Hyemi was made of glass.

 

(Perhaps she was.)

 

She gulped in air to the best of her ability, speaking once it felt like her lungs were working again.

 

(Why did she think running up five flight of stairs was a good idea again?

 

Oh right.

 

Her plan.)

 

“Could- could you give me Linzy’s house address?”

 

Jei blinked, confused for a second before questioning Hyemi curiously.

 

"Don't you already know where she lives?"

 

Hyemi blushed and shook her head, admitting forlornly about the situation.

 

"We've only ever hung out at my place."

 

Jei nodded with a wry smile.

 

"Linzy probably thought you'd be more comfortable that way."

 

Hyemi breathed out in reply, breaths finally evening out before she questioned Jei again.

 

"So, can I have it?"

 

Jei's smile spread out widely and she waved a hand, speaking loudly over the din. 

 

“I’ll send it to you. She usually gets home about five."

 

Nodding, Hyemi prepared to run again, her sort of-maybe-not really a plan concrete in her head, steeling herself to confront Linzy.

 

She got about three steps in when Jei shouted after her, words encouraging her wavering bravery.

 

“Go get ‘em, tiger!”

 

She laughed as she bolted down the stairs, sending a thumbs up over her head.

 

*

 

In her head, this seemed like such a good plan.

 

(Get Linzy’s address from Jei, go to said address, knock on the door and confess everything to Linzy.)

 

In reality, there were some setbacks.

 

For one, she did not expect it to start raining the moment she stepped off the bus.

 

Secondly, judging by the car in the driveway, Linzy’s parents were home.

 

Hyemi clenched at the straps of her backpack tightly, a sudden fear gripping her heart tightly.

 

(She definitely did not count for parents.

 

Old fashioned, angry parents who probably wouldn’t welcome a girl who was in love with their daughter into their home.)

 

She stood there on the pavement, rain soaking her clothes and hair sticking to her forehead, eyes trained to the door and wondering if she should just leave. There was no guarantee that Linzy would answer the door and if she did, she would want to talk to Hyemi. Her parents were home and might overhear everything and the last thing she wanted was to make things hard for Linzy.

 

She turned to leave, resigning herself to burying this deep within her heart.

 

(Inwardly, Hyemi cursed the country she was living in and its backwards view on love.

 

As well as her inability to be brave.)

 

But then, Linzy’s smile, the squishy smile that never failed to lift Hyemi’s spirits, that one smile that Linzy always gave her when Hyemi had to do something outside of her comfort zone, floated to the forefront of her mind. It was loving, comforting in a way that had Hyemi’s stomach warming, despite the chill seeping into her bones, and it was enough for Hyemi to turn around and march straight up to the door.

 

(There was a fifty percent chance that it will go the way she wished it to be.

 

There will be zero percent chance of anything happening if she walked away now.)

 

Before her newfound courage could desert her, Hyemi pressed the doorbell quickly, folding her arms the moment her finger left the white button, the cold suddenly seeping up her spine. She rubbed at her arms and waited for someone to come to the door, silently praying that it will be Linzy, that maybe something will go according to her (bad) plan.

 

Moments later, the door opened, a soft voice answering and its owner the one person Hyemi wanted to see.

 

“Yes- Hyemi?!”

 

Hyemi smiled weakly, aware she probably looked like a bedraggled rat right now, and waved.

 

“Hey.”

 

Linzy immediately grabbed Hyemi’s arm and tugged her in roughly, the door slamming loudly behind them as she pulled Hyemi past the living room. Her parents looked up cursorily before going back to what they were doing, nodding at Linzy’s explanation as the older girl guided Hyemi up the stairs.

 

“She’s my friend from school, we’ll be going to my room!”

 

Once in her room, Linzy deposited her on the bed, quickly unhooking the backpack from Hyemi’s shoulders before rushing off, leaving the brunette slightly confused and shivering. Just as swiftly, Linzy came barrelling back, a towel in one hand and clothes in the other. She sat on the bed and started towelling Hyemi’s hair dry, softly chiding the younger girl while she did so.

 

“How could you not use an umbrella? You’re going to catch a cold!”

 

Hyemi kept silent but couldn’t keep the smile off her face, giddy over the fact that Linzy still worried about her and thankful that the towel was blocking her face from view. Linzy rubbed at the ends of her hair lightly before tugging the towel down, draping it around the brunette’s shoulders. Her hands, which were partially covered by the towel, started rubbing at Hyemi’s face, soft and gentle, as though she was cradling an egg in her hands.

 

“Seriously, Hyemi-ah, you can’t do that. Take care of yourself, please?”

 

Hyemi responded cheekily, edging closer to the older girl to take in the presence she has been missing.

 

“But I have you to take care of me.”

 

Linzy’s hands slowed down and Hyemi was treated with the same sad look that Linzy had that day in the cafeteria, the redhead shaking her head and speaking softly.

 

“That’s not my job anymore.”

 

The silent “It’s JinWoo’s” did not escape Hyemi.

 

It was heartbreaking that Linzy would think like that, that Linzy thought she was that replaceable.

 

But then again, Hyemi had never been able to tell Linzy just how important she was in the brunette’s life, anxiety and general shyness getting in the way every single time she saw Linzy directing that warm smile to her, gently encouraging her and protecting her.

 

But not today.

 

Heaving in a deep breath,Hyemi reached up and placed her hand over Linzy’s, her words quiet and unassuming, her heart hammering in her chest and her throat tight.

 

“What if I wanted it to always be your job?”

 

Linzy blinked.

 

“What?”

 

Hyemi drew in another breath and kept going, the words from her heart coming out easier now that the floodgates have been opened.

 

“You. I want it to be you taking care of me.”

 

Linzy’s hand twitched under hers and the older girl shook her head, resuming her previous task of drying Hyemi, her eyes lowered as she spoke shortly.

 

“You don’t mean that.”

 

“I do.”

 

Linzy looked up sadly, sunsets flickering out to dark night.

 

“No, you don’t. Not when you have him.”

 

Hyemi brought her other hand up and gripped Linzy’s wrist, holding the older girl in place, finally clearing the misconception Linzy had of her and JinWoo.

 

“I don’t have him. I don’t _want_ him. He just assumed that I did and I didn’t manage to clear it up until today, when Yezi was with me.”

 

Hyemi swallowed tightly and moved closer, forehead almost touching Linzy’s, their lips a breath away.

 

“I don’t want him. Never did, never will. I’ve only ever wanted you.”

 

She closed her eyes and opened her heart for Linzy to see, in hopes that the redhead would understand.

 

“You are the only person I know that has literal sunrises in their eyes. You are the only person who can smile at me and make me feel like I can take on the world. Everything about you is comforting to me and the last few days, knowing that I hurt you like that, was torture for me because I never want to hurt you _ever_ but I didn’t even manage that.”

 

Linzy breathed out slowly, her nose rubbing against Hyemi’s.

 

“I hurt you too.”

 

Hyemi shook her head, lips meeting in an almost kiss, words from her heart straight into Linzy’s.

 

“Doesn’t matter. It’s in the past. But right now, right here, I just wanted...”

 

She trailed off, her breaths short, the atmosphere hot and Hyemi squeezed her eyes shut tighter, finishing her confession softly.

 

“I wanted you to know that I love you.”

 

There was a beat and then another, trailing off into several moments where Linzy did not respond. Her grip slowly loosened and Hyemi started to draw away, tears burning behind her eyelids and heart slowly cracking behind her ribcage.

 

(The only downside to her plan.)

 

Linzy’s hands grabbed the back of her neck and Hyemi found herself in a tight hug, eyes snapping open when Linzy started to speak, faint whispers that barely hid the tears in her voice.

 

“When I see you, I see yellow.”

 

Before Hyemi could ask, Linzy continued, her voice slightly stronger, her fingers splayed on Hyemi’s back.

 

“It’s the colour of your dress that morning when I found you by the lockers. It was the colour that highlighted your hair, the sun framing you as though you’re his goddess. It’s the colour of your breath when you laugh, lacing the atmosphere with your warmth.”

 

Linzy shifted, drawing a slowly crying Hyemi onto her lap.

 

(She knew Linzy was good with words but never like _this_.)

 

“It’s the colour in your eyes when you looked at me, smiling, happy, content. It’s the colour I see when I look at you and all I can think of is that one selfish thought of keeping it to myself forever.”

 

The redhead drew away, just far enough for Hyemi to see the sun rising behind brown irises again and the older girl spoke softly, her hands coming back up to cup Hyemi’s face.

 

“So please, if you want me, please let the yellow you bring be mine.”

 

Hyemi laughed, noses brushing together, heart knitting whole again and she breathed out her answer, lips almost meeting in a kiss.

 

“Always.”

 

As though drawn to each other like magnets, their lips met in a kiss, Hyemi practically melting into it as her hands found purchase on Linzy’s shoulder.

 

Linzy kissed her like Hyemi thought she would, soft, careful, with just enough heat to chase away the chill in Hyemi’s bones.

 

When they parted, it was as though Hyemi had lost a part of her to Linzy, willingly given and receiving a little part of Linzy herself, stuck to the rhythm of her heart and the train of her thoughts.

 

She grinned, inexplicably happy, enough so to cheek Linzy, the redhead pulling away to give her that one look she adopted when she didn’t find Hyemi funny.

 

“So that’s why your favourite colour is yellow, huh?”

 

She giggled at the stare, startling when Linzy pushed her off, the older girl smacking her in the face with the towel.

 

“Shut up. Now go dry yourself and change. I’ve taken care of you when you had a cold and I do _not_ want a repeat of it.”

 

Hyemi giggled again, holding the towel around her face, having caught the fondness in Linzy’s voice and being exceptionally glad that they were back to normal.

 

(Well, as much as normal permits with kissing and all the other things.)

 

*

 

Yezi, predictably, threw her hands in the air and exclaimed for the entire school to hear when she saw the both of them walking in to lunch hand in hand, the ebony haired girl grinning that shit eating grin once again.

 

“And the lovebirds are back together! Yes!”

 

Jei pulled her back down into her seat, slightly embarrassed by the display but still holding onto her wits enough to ask them that one question.

 

“So...are you guys...?”

 

She trailed off meaningfully, complete with a set of raised eyebrows. Hyemi blushed deeply and looked to Linzy, the older girl merely pulling their joint hands up and kissing it lightly. She raised an eyebrow at Jei who mimicked vomitting while Yezi jumped to her feet again, hands akimbo in the air and shouting.

 

“Yes! They are together!”

 

Also predictably, CaoLu questioned innocently, the oldest completely confused by Yezi’s excitement and Jei’s sudden cringe.

 

“You guys weren’t together before?”

 

Hyemi blushed even further and buried her face in Linzy’s shoulder, smacking the redhead repeatedly when Linzy started laughing, Yezi crying indignantly at the brown haired girl.

 

“No! _Unnie_ , weren’t you paying attention!?”

 

“I just thought they were, seeing how close they are-”

 

“Wait, hold up, that’s how you judge whether people are together??”

 

“Yeah, Jei, how else-”

 

“Oh my god. No wonder you asked the other day how my boyfriend was when I didn’t have one.”

 

“You don’t have a boyfriend??”

 

Hyemi couldn’t help herself as she giggled into Linzy’s shoulder, head turning so she could see her friends.

 

Friends she wouldn’t change for anything in the world.

 

***

 

When Linzy saw the polaroid, she felt the world brake on its axis.

 

When she saw the polaroid and recognised it, the world stopped and it was all Linzy could do to not break down in tears, blonde hair shielding her face temporarily as Hyemi stared at her, the redhead probably panicking at the revelation. But the world stopped not because she thought Hyemi was cheating on her.

 

The world stopped because Linzy was suddenly greeted with the very real notion of soulmates.

 

That all this time, all the posturing and fervent arguments with her parents about how Hyemi was her soulmate, it was true.

 

There were some terrible fights, her parents unaccepting of their daughter being different, her being strong-headed and unwilling to lose Hyemi after having a very real taste of what it was like. Linzy had screamed, shouted, cried till her eyes were red and dry, rebelled against her parents and even contemplating running away from home because the people who had sworn to love her despite anything was looking at her as though she was the scum of the earth, all just because she was brave enough to love a girl.

 

If it weren’t for Hyemi, painfully shy, anxious, _strong, brave_ , _beautiful_ , Hyemi, Linzy would’ve broken down a long time ago, her heart fractured, her sense of self destroyed from all the harsh and terrible words and actions her parents threw at her.

 

Hyemi who painted her world beautifully with her shy smiles and demonic laughter, who looked to her for encouragement, who trusted her so much that she gave her heart over easily.

 

Hyemi, whom she had thought was her soulmate.

 

And holding that picture, it was the very real proof.

 

(MinJi had forgotten about that shy girl in the park, the one with a smile enough to rival the sun, who held MinJi’s hand and followed her without question.

 

She had forgotten about that girl along with the picture she lost, having resigned herself at a young age that some things were just lost in time.

 

And that all they had were painted and imagined memories with only the questions left at the end.)

 

So when she tucked the picture back in and played the picture of curiousity and slightly jilted wife, Linzy was treated to that same small girl in the park, earnest and shy and frightened. It was so familiar that it stunned Linzy silly that she never put it together before.

 

“Wanna share who this is?”

 

(It stunned Linzy to think that the girl she had wanted to protect all those years in the park was the very same woman she had promised to protect for the rest of their lives.

 

If that wasn’t soulmates, then Linzy did not know what was.)

 

***

 

Hyemi questioned her wife immediately, kicking at thin ankles petulantly.

 

“Explain.”

 

Linzy merely shook her head and mimed zipping her lips.

 

Hyemi retaliated by kicking her in the ankles again, starting a round of extremely violent footsie until Linzy gave up, the blonde rubbing at her ankles and chuckling.

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll explain.”

 

“Good.”

 

She paused, as though finding her words before continuing.

 

“I was saying that soulmates are real because of that picture.”

 

Hyemi stared at her expectantly.

 

“And why?”

 

There was a pause before an apologetic grin decorated red lips, Linzy wincing away from Hyemi as though she knew what was coming next.

 

"Because I lost that picture a long time ago."

 

Hyemi gaped at her in disbelief before reaching over to smack her, her indignant cry shrill and upset.

 

“You _asshole_! I thought you were seriously mad at me for having another person’s picture in my wallet!”

 

Linzy raised her hands in surrender, laughing in the face of an upset Hyemi.

 

“I’m sorry! I couldn’t believe that of all people, you were the one who picked it up.”

 

Hyemi pouted and folded her arms, not really wanting to hear Linzy’s excuses after giving her a heart attack like that.

 

“Why is it so hard to believe?”

 

Linzy clucked her tongue and started listing things off.

 

“Well, for one, I lost it at a public park. Two, it’s a polaroid, I thought someone would’ve thrown it away. And three...”

 

Linzy trailed off, her eyes soft, with the essence of a sunrise behind them, warming Hyemi from the chest out to the bottom of her soles.

 

“I actually forgot about it because I was too busy mourning for my first love.”

 

Hyemi stopped sulking and leant forward, suddenly eager to hear what Linzy had to say.

 

“First love?”

 

Linzy gave her an unamused look but the fond smile playing on her lips gave her away.

 

“Yeah. It took me a while to figure it out but I think that day, at the park, when I found you under the slide, it was when I fell for you. And then you disappeared, like that photo and all I could do was paint a picture in my mind.”

 

Hyemi’s lips slowly started to widen into a smile and she reached over to grab Linzy’s hand, intertwining their fingers and placing a soft kiss on top of the blonde’s knuckles.

 

“Well, if it helps, I fell for you the moment you extended your hand to me.”

 

Linzy laughed again, that twinkling laugh that had the world falling to their very feet and she tilted her head to one side, blonde hair falling over eyes but never masking the beauty of a sunrise behind dark irises.

 

“It does. Especially knowing that our first and last loves are each other. Like soulmates.”

 

Hyemi smiled, pulling their joint hands up to kiss at Linzy’s knuckles again.

 

“Always.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My beloved ship from a beloved group. Please love them very much.


End file.
